Heal My Shattered Heart
by violetvolpe
Summary: A 360 twist to the whole vampire story. Kaname killed Yuuki's parents and she becomes his newest pet. Somebody is out to hunt her and she keeps running away. Will somebody make her stay once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

_It was supposed to be like any other day. Little did I know it was the day my whole life would change._

Chapter 1 ~Kidnapped~ Yuki's

"Morning mom!" "Breakfast is on the table sweetie." "Hai!" "Why so lively today baby girl?" "Dad! I told you to stop calling me that! I'm 14 already." "Hahaha I know I know. So no good morning kiss?" "Sorry daddy. *kiss* So to answer your question today's the cheerleading meet." **(corny I know -_-) **"Best of lucks baby girl!" *laughs*pouts*"DADDY!" "Honey stop teasing Yuki. Here Yuki eat up you'll need your energies for today." "Thanks a hundred mom. Umm gall be lawing firgt. Gawt pwarive firgt twing. (I'll be leaving first I have practice first thing)." *laughs* "Sit down and eat first. I didn't make this breakfast so you'll leave with an almost empty stomach." Replies mom while putting another plate of bacon in front of me. "Fine. At this pace I'll be fat." "Good you need it. You're look like a stick." *poke* *laughs* "Dad stop." "Hai hai." "Dammit I'm late, again! Coach's gonna kill me!" "Language Yuki." "Gambale Baby Girl!" "We'll get out of work early to see you." "Thanks, SEE YOU GUYS LATER." I shout at them while running full speed to school. 'Today's going to be a great day. I feel it.'

*Afterschool* Cheer meet

"Mou where are they? They promised they'd be here." "Relax Yuki. They're probably caught up in the traffic or something." 'Meet Miyako, my BFF and cheer captain. She's like most cheerleaders, drop dead gorgeous with her platinum blond hair(which I doubt has ever seen a bad hair day), green almond like eyes, C-cup and petite hourglass figure. In other words a mini Barbie. But because of her figure she's one of our flyers. Ironically she's afraid of heights, but does just fine when we throw her.*sigh* I'll never understand her.' "What if they don't make it in time? What if they don't want to see me?" I screech. *slap* "Calm down! You're making the others nervous." "Thanks Kaoru. But next time be GENTLER!" "No thanks. I'm good." 'This is Kaoru another of my BFFs. She has shoulder-long rich black hair, brown eyes that seem to look into your soul and a B-cup. She's the most athletic of the three and is in love with baggy clothes. How we dragged her into the cheer team (and a mini skirt) remains a mystery. Because of her tomboy ways she's the best thrower we have.' *sigh* "Lets just calm down everyone and concentrate on doing our best ok?" "YEAH!" "Up next is ***insert name here* **High!" I open up our performance why a three back flips. 'Let's show them what we got!'

*Time Skip*

"Mom, Dad I'm home! You guys here?" 'Something's going on.' "MOM, DAD!" I call more desperate. "Where are you guys?" I look around and see a trail of blood leading to the living room. I turn to follow. *gasps*cries* The whole living room looks like someone has taken a paint brush and painted it red…and in the middle of it all is my dad. "DADDY! Daddy wake up please daddy." 'No it can't be true. This is just a nightmare,just a nightmare.' A thought strucked my mind. 'If dad is here, where's mom?' "MOM!? MOM YOU HERE? MOMMM!" I follow a blood trail towards the kitchen and gasp at what I see. There's a guy leaning over my mother as if _drinking_ her blood. "V-v-vampire. But they're not real." The guy having heard my words he lifts himself from mom and looks at me. His blood red eyes look at me as if staring at my soul, he has blood dribbling down his chin 'Mom's blood.' He cleans himself with the back of his hand. "If vampires weren't real, I wouldn't be here right?" He starts walking towards me. "S-s-s-stay away from me!" I back up slowly while he keeps walking forward. "I can't do that. I'm intrigued by you. I want to drink your blood." He keeps stalking towards me. I bump with the wall. 'NO I'm trapped!' "I want to make you _mine_." He whispers in my ear. "You could come with me willingly or I could kill you right here." "No please d-don't. I-I'll come. Just let me pick some things. I swear I won't try anything." "I'll give you 10 min. Only bring things that are worth while." "A-a-arigato." I leave to pack my most important possessions. My mom's journals, my dad's photo album, my favorite doll, Angel. She's been with me since the day I was born. It's my dad's first doll. He always gave me one for my birthday, no matter how old I was. I would always tell him I was getting tired of them but we all knew I loved my dolls. 'Dad.' "Let's go." I put everything into my favorite bag and walk towards my new captor. "Hold onto me." I look down at the floor and obey him. "Yes, master." I look up and everything is blurry.' _That's how my new life started. At the mercy of a vampire that could kill me anytime he wanted and nobody could stop him. 'My new prision and I'm his prisioner.' With that in mind I drop to my knees._

**Here's my second fanfic. This time Vampire Knight. Hope y'all like it. R&R people, I work faster that way. **

**~volpe-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~Jealousy~

'My new prison and I'm his prisoner.'

Not too soon after I dropped to my knees, I have a hand holding my chin up. "Don't cry. Your face would look prettier if you didn't cry." He wipes away my tears with his fingers. I stare up at him, his red eyes are no more, now they're a calm brown. *chuckles* Embarrassed he caught me staring, I look down. I don't trust my voice anymore. My voice doesn't even sound like my own anymore, it's somebody's who's given up, who's broken and may never get back up. I did all 3. 'What's the point of fighting him? Getting myself killed? He'll do it anyways but might as well delay it.' "Why don't you get up and clean yourself? I'll be waiting." "Yes Master." I walk towards the door he's pointing at. When I turn the light on I see the most beautiful bathroom I've ever been. It was huge in all the meaning of the word! Everything was squeaky clean and white, with splashes of pink here and there. It screams rich bastard everywhere. I quickly get out of my clothes, wary of what might happen if I make too long. 'Wouldn't want him to barge in here now.' I slid down into the bathtub and wash myself with one of the soaps available, getting rid of the blood smell. Once I get out and wrap a towel around my body, I throw away what I had been wearing earlier, hoping never to see them again. I start towards the door and open it only to find the room empty. "Master? Are you here?" I step into the room and look around, finding a note on top of a table.** 'Get dressed. They're clothes in the closet.** When you're done go to the doors opposite of the bathroom.' I don't hesitate to follow orders and walk to the closet. If I thought the bathroom was big then this is on a whole different level! It was enormous! It was probably as big as my-room. I as felt the tears beginning to form. 'No i won't go there. I can't' *sobs*'I look around the closet and all i see are dress, hideous dresses. 'Really? Isn't he rich or something? You'd think he'd have better taste.' After spending a good 10 minutes searching for something, i see a blue knee length kimono like dress with a white obi, white ruffles in the skirt and long sleeves. **(i'll put the link in my profile.)** It was stunning. I matched it up with some knee high white socks and 3-inch blue heels. After brushing my hair i was ready to go. I dreaded the moment i had to open that door. *gulp* 'Now or never'. *sfx: open* "M-Master?" I put my head out the door and there he is sitting in all his glory. Now that I'm able to get a good look at him, ***insert your own description here*** he was breathtaking...and once again I'm caught staring. "Like what you see Yuuki?" 'H-how does he know my name?' "Gomenasai Master. But how did you know my name?" "How can't I not know my new protegè's name? I will have to address you accordingly." "Of course Master." "Kaname. Call me Kaname." "Hai Ma- I mean Kaname-sama" "Sit with me Yuuki." Walking towards him I see a person out of the corner of my eye. When I turn my mind I see nothing. 'Must have be my imagination. I sit next to him. I look down trying to avoid his eyes, but he has other ideas. He pulls my chin up so I'm staring into his reddish-brown eyes.I feel myself losing me into them. "Yuuki." His voice luring me to him. Those are his last words before kissing me. I try to get away from his grasp but it just keeps getting stronger. 'I-i can't breath.' I try pushing him off me to no finally gives in, only to look me in the eyes and say, "Kiss me back." He kisses me again. Tears start pooling out of my eyes. 'Gomenasai mama.' I obey. His hands start roaming all over my body and start pushing the hem of my dress up my thigh's. 'N-no he's going to' My train of thought is broken when he undoes the obi. He pulls the sleeves down so that my neck is bare for him. *gasp* he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, when suddenly someone knocks on the door. *growl* Kaname gets off me and stalks toward the door. 'A-arigatou whoever that is.'

Kaname's p.o.v

I was having the best make-out session of my life when some dumbass came to interrupt us. 'I swear whoever's out there better have a good reason or i'll kill them.' I open the door only to find Aidou and Akatsuki standing in the hallway. They look at me and then at what's behind me. I follow their line of vision and land on Yuuki. Her hair is all messed up and her clothes are even worse. Her obi is undone and the sleeves are falling off her just an inch more and you could practically see her breasts. In other words she sexy as hell. Their eyes are full of lust. *growl* I shut the door in their faces. 'Nobody looks at what's mine.' I start walking towards her till i see her face. Her lips once pink are now bruised from the kissing and her face is tear streaked. But her eyes they're full of unshed tears and...fear. 'Did i do that.' That must have been the most stupidest question ever asked. 'Of course i did if it weren't for Aidou and Akatsuki i would have raped her. Where the fuck did my control went!?' "Yuuki." She starts trembling just be hearing my voice. "I'm can't tell you how sorry i am." I force myself to look away. "Go get cleaned up. I'll talk to you later." As if she were on fire she flees. "God-fucking-dammit"

*On the other side of the door in Aidou and Akatsuki's minds.*

'Kaname-sama has a lover!?' They look at eachother then at the door and back again. 'And they just interrupted. God save them

both.' **(R.I.P Aidou and Kain XD)**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. My schedule is messed up and i don't have internet so typing is out. If someone is still reading this i'll try to update at least once a week. Thank you for waiting. ~volpe-chan~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~Surprise~

Kaname's p.o.v

After Yuuki disappeared into her bedroom I turn towards the door and pass a hand through my hair. I open the door to find a crying Aidou and a frozen Akatsuki. When Aidou finally notices me, "K-Kaname-sama! We're so sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt. WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE BUSY! PLEASE FORGIVE US!" begs Aidou. I sweatdrop at his response. I ignore my sudden hatred towards them and put my poker face on. "Why did you interfere in the first place?" I interrupt his banter. "Oh that." *cough*serious face* "The other vampires are growing restless with the scent of blood in the air." Akatsuki continues letting Aidou catch his breath. "And we have received news of Kain Cross, something about a night class." "I'll talk to the other vampires later. Gather Takuma and Ruka and wait for me in my office." "Hai Kaname-sama." After seeing them off i walk to Yuuki's room. "Yuuki? Can I come in?" "Hai Kaname-sama." 'Odd no stuttering.' I walk into the room with every intention of making things right with her. When my eyes meet hers they meet cold,dead ones. She lays emotionlessly in her bed. 'At least she fixed herself.' I approach her cautiously and she doesn't even move. "Yuuki daijobu?" Her gaze never leaving her lap. "Hai Ka-" I cut her off with a movement of my hand. 'This doesn't feel right. Did i finally break her?' "I want you to meet some people. Follow me." "Yes Master."

Yuuki's p.o.v

I follow him out and to a hallway full of whispering vampires. "Is that Kaname's-sama human lover?" "Just a plain girl i could do better than that." "A human how pathetic." "She's probably just his food." "Her blood does smell delicious." The whispers follow us wherever we go. 'If you've got something to say it to my face!' I say mentally. It took me seconds to register the silence than crept over all of a sudden. 'Shit I said that aloud. I'm dead.' Kaname turns to look at him but i quickly give him an emotionless mask. After an eternity of walking we finally reach destination. Kaname opens the door for me and i enter first. Im meet with the sight of the two guys from earlier and feel the heat rise to my face. "Good you're all here." Says Kaname. "Kaname-sama that can't really be your lover!?" Says the only other girl in the room. "RUKA!" the other three boys scold her. "NO! You're thinking it too! How can a mere human be his partner!?" She adds glaring at me in the process. "Ruka." Kaname says in a low dangerous tone. She visibly flinches. "Whoever i take as my lover is none of your business. I think you should remember your place." He replies harshly. "As to why i called you all here, Kain Cross has proposed the idea of a school where vampires and humans co-exist. We will be members of the night class." I turn my full attention to him. 'Night class? Humans and vampires living in peace? More like giving them human cattle.' As if reading my thoughts he looks my way. "We would not be allowed to drink blood while staying there, we would drink blood tablets." He looks straight at me the eye while talking. I look away, "We start next term, if you agree. The others will be informed later on." "I'll always follow Kaname-sama." Her voice lowering toward the end. "I'll go too. You'll need a second in command."Replies a blonde. "Thanks Takuma. I'll take it that's everyone's coming?" "Of course, that way more girls can appreciate my beauty." says the other blonde one. *nod* Something blocks my view of the nodding brunette. "Ohayo my name is Takuma Ichigo, nice to meet you. The blonde over there is Aidou Hanabusa." He points to the narcissist. "And this is his cousin Akatsuki Kain and you already know Ruka is." Said glare glares in my direction and i'm almost tempted to reciprocate. "and your name is?" I stare at him then at Kaname for approval. He nods. "Yu-Y-Yuuki Kairobu." "Nice to meet you Yuuki-chan. Well we must get going. Goodbye Yuuki-chan." This earns me another glare from the Ruka chick. "S-sayonara." They all leave, leaving me alone with Kaname. Kaname turns to me with a pleading look in his eyes. "Yuuki. I'm sorry about earlier. My desire for you got the best of me. Forgive me?" He looks so disheveled waiting for my answer. 'Why do i have such an effect on him. He doesn't even know me. Unless-' I'm cut off my train of thought when i hear his voice. "Yuuki?" It sounds so broken. "T-There's nothing to forgive Kaname-sama. I am yours in whatever way you desire. I'm sorry for opposing earlier." He looks taken back. "I-I, I would never do that to you Yuuki!" He grabs me and his eyes search mine desperately but i look away. 'But you'd do that to another.' "You're too precious to me Yuuki! A doll that should be taken for." He caresses my hair and pulls my chin up gently. "So please call me Kaname. No honorifics. If there's someone that I don't to be scared of my is Yuuki. So please." He pulls me to him as if i would disappear. "On one condition." "Anything. Yuuki wants." 'Will you let me go back.' "I decide when i start." "Okay." After a few minutes he finally lets me go. "Let's get something to eat i'll have dinner be brought to your room." We leave the room and start walking down a different hallway when we hear a horror-movie-worthy voice. "That was so sweet Kaname-kun. Too bad i'll be killing your 'doll'...and you."

**Fi-na-lly DONE. had to write in a notebook. A NOTEBOOK HOW PRIMITIVE IS THAT!? But i still did it. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

HMSH Chapter 4 Yuuki's p.o.v  
As soon as Kaname heard the voice he pushed me behind him. I noticed his eyes were turning red. I shudder inwardly. My mind goes back. 'So much blood'. As quickly as that thought came it left. 'Nows not the time to think about the past.' I think to myself. I stare at the guy that come through the window. He was beautiful in the way only vampires can. And his face, how can something so beautiful say something so cruel. I see that he's watching me the same way I look at him. "Damn Kaname I didn't know she was such a hot babe! If i'd known i'd come earlier." *smirk* "Stay away from her Akashi. I'll have no trouble explaining your death." "Ah Kaname -kun you hurt my feelings." "Run." I hear Kaname tell me. "Go someplace safe and stay there. I'll look for you later." I turn to look at him, and as much as i hate him i didn't want him to lose. "Gambale." I turn and run like Kaname told me. "Sorry babe but i'm not letting you out of my sights. Get her." I didnt know there were more vampires till i saw them come out of the shadows. They were about 6 after me. I turn to run away but they were gaining ground fast. 'Lucky me.' The odds were not with me. I feel something calling me. Following my instincts I enter a new hall full of fighting vamps. I feel the feeling growing warmer the closer I get to my destination. One of the vampires made a lunge for me but I dodge just in time. Finally I see it, the thing that's calling me. It's placed in a case at he end of he hall. 'Just let me reach it.' I keep thinking to myself. 'It' was like a baton but shorter and completely covered in silver I think. 'Just a few more steps.' I finally reach and waste no time doing the pleasantries of opening the door. I just break through the glass. The smell of my blood must have sparked something in the because next I knew they were on me. Still acting in instinct my hand grab the baton and hold it in front of me. To my surprise it extends to a staff and I know what it's called. 'Artemis.' I take Artemis and swing it at the vampire closer to me and turn and hit the next one. The vampires i hit were convulsing in pain and then stop moving altogether. Noticing I became a threat, other vampires make a move at me, but I'm a able to evade and counterattack. I move in the direction I came from and find Kaname fighting the guy from earlier. All of a sudden he disappears. 'Where is he?' It's only too late that I notice the presence behind me. "It'll be good to have you join my ranks." With that he strikes. The pain that I feel when his fangs dig into my neck is unbearable. I feel like my body is being ripped apart and put back in a complete mess. He finally release me and I fall to the floor in a unceremoniously *thump*. I yelp in pain and struggle to get back on my feet, but I'm kicked back down. "Don't even try. They say the bite of a vampire hurts as hell. And even if you did stand up, you'd have nothing to hurt me with. Artemis doesn't work if the wielder is a vampire." I tense at his words but still try to make a reach Artemis. When my fingers finally touch it they burn like they were lit on fire. *gasp* I ignore the pain a completely grab Artemis and find the energy to stand up. Artemis became a scythe and I stopped feeling any pain from holding it. When I turn I swing it at an unknowingly Akashi and it makes a clean cut. His blood covers me and his head rolls my way. It takes me a moment to come back to my senses and realize what I've done. 'Blood. Blood everywhere.' I start thinking about my family and everything goes black.

I wake up to the sounds of voices. "Make her drink it." I open my mouth to let them know I'm awake but instead I'm greeted with a cool liquid. Some of it drips downs my chin. I drink heartily. And then the smell of it hits me. 'Blood.' Right away I sit up and make a run for the bathroom. It's like my body can't take the blood. I feel somebody walk up behind me but I'm putting all my energy into not falling. I feel whoever is behind me pulling my hair out of the way and rubbing their hand on my back. "It's okay. Let it all out." I start feeling light-headed and everything goes black again.

Next time I come to, my head is laying on somebody's lap with them playing with my hair. "Kaname?" I manage to coax out of myself. "You're awake." He replies. "Are they gone?" "Dead. And you did your fair share." He answers without keeping his delight out of his voice. "Here drink this." He moves to bring the cup closer to me, but I move my hand to stop him. "I'm not drinking blood, Kaname." I stare at his eyes. "You're a vampire now and you'll need the blood eventually, Yuuki ." "A good way to die considering I became the monster that killed my parents." "I'm not letting you die." "You're the vampire king figure something out."I snap back at him. He stands up abruptly but not before I notice the glare he wants to throw me. "I'll send someone to help you clean up." He leaves and doesn't look back. *sigh* I walk toward the bathroom and I'm not two steps in when a girl enters. "I'm here to help you bathe." She says. "I don't need help." "I'm here on Kaname-sama's orders, so I can't leave so easily." "Leave." "Bu-" I cut her off. "NOW!" She scrams away like a scared dog. 'Peace and quiet at last.' I finish bathing and go to the closet to get changed. 'I really need to go shopping.' I pick out a purple dress to wear and get out of there. I am surprised to find Tanuki. "Tanuki." I bow in his direction. "No need to bow to us Yuuki-chan." Says Tanuki. "What can I do for you?" "Kaname-sama told me you refuse to drink blood. So I brought you blood tablets." He answers. "No thank you Tanuki, I refuse to drink anything related to blood." I reply. "Not to worry. Blood tablets just...sustains us when there's no blood. It's not actual blood." *sigh* "Hand it over." He does, I look at the glass of red liquid in my hand suspiciously. "If your trying to trick me..." "Never dream of it." I bring it to my lips and drink. "It's disgusting." "You'll get used to it, eventually." I see him looking at me pleadingly. "Yuuki. Kaname cares about you. Could you maybe...treat him better?" I just look at him. "Fine but don't expect much." He smiles at me. "Good enough for me." I look away. "Tanuki could you take me to Kaname please?" "Follow me!" I follow Tanuki to a different part of the mansion, but just as dim and stop in front of a blood red door. Tanuki knocks on the door. "Kaname-sama ca-" "Come in." Says a voice from inside the room. When we enter, we find Kaname and Ruka sitting in a couch together. Seeing me Ruka glares at me and stands up. "Kaname-sama." I bow to him. "Sit with me, Yuuki." I can still feel Ruka's glares tripled as I obey. "Kaname-sama, I need new clothes. I can't keep wearing these clothes. They're not...appropriate for me." I look up to him expecting an answer. "What's wrong with the clothes Kaname-sama has given you?" Ask an infuriated Ruka. 'Wow you'd have to be an idiot not to notice the way she's infatuated with him.' "As much as I disagree with the way Ruka is asking, I would like to know too." Adds Kaname. He looks so confused right now, it would look adorable wasn't such a. . . monster. 'Ironic how I'm one too.' "I don't feel comfterable in them and their not exactly my style." I blush at the last part. 'To him my "style" would look like a whores. 'I mean he's probably a 100!' "Okay. I'll go with you then." 'WHAT!?' I scream mentally at myself. "Arigaouto Kaname." "I'll go get the car ready then." With that Tamuki disappears. "I guess you'll need this then." Kaname extends me a card. When I look at it I swear my mouth feel to the floor. 'It a fucking platinum credit card! These have a limit of... I don't even know!' "Is something wrong?" "N-no Kaname-sama." "She probably never seen a credit card before Kaname-sama." 'Fucking Ruka I forgot she was there.' "Is that so, Yuuki?" He asks me. "No I have seen credit cards but never a platinum one." I answer and glare at Ruka. "The car's ready. Lets go." We get to the mall in no time and I don't waste a minute to get down to it.

3 hours later

I've put all my new clothes away and the old in a pile near the door. 'I can't believe Kaname either pampers me to much or he thinks I'm pathetic enough to not carry my own stuff.' *sigh* "Poor souls." "Who's a poor soul?" "Kyaaaaaaaaa! Kaname-sama! You scared me." "Gomene Yuuki." "J-just don't do if again." *sigh* "So...who's a poor soul?" "I-it's nothing." He moves closer to me. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't have said it." By now he's face to face with me and reaching out to me. "Yuuki, I was so worried about you. I thought I'd lost you." He's pulling me into his arms. "Yuuki." He whispers ever so softly as if I might still disappear. "Yuuki." His voice is filling with lust as he dips down and try to capture my lips with his. The memory of out last make out session comes to mind. I put a hand up to stop him and glare at him. "I'm as strong as you Kaname. I'm not letting you use me as a toy." He looks stricken by my words but masks it by pressing his lips to my forehead instead. "I never tried to make you a plaything, Yuuki. What happened was a mistake from my part, my lust for you got the better if me." I snort at his words. "I'm not stupid Kaname. I know just what you want from me, but I'm not giving it to you. In fact I'm going back home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Leaving

He's looking at me like I said hell is made of rainbows. Once he realizes I'm not laughing he glares at me. "No." "I'm not asking you." I respond. "You're not leaving me." He grabs my arm roughly. " You're hurting me, Kaname." I ignore the pain, and stare Kaname in the eye. His eyes were getting redder by the second and his grip tightening. By now tears were running down my cheeks and Kaname looked unfazed by them. He pulls me closer to him and says, "I'm not letting you go." "KANAME YOU'RE HURTING ME!" That seems to snap him back to his senses and he lets go of me. I drop to the floor and try to get as far as I can from him. "Yuuki I'm-" I don't let him finish. He starts walking towards me. "Get away from me! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A MONSTER!" I say each word hoping to hurt him. 'That's all the proof I need to know that I can't stay here.' I stand up and move as far from as I can. "Yuki I-" "I don't want to hear it Kaname. How can I stay here and be your play toy when you took me away from my home, MY FAMILY!" I keep glaring at him as tough that would help. "I don't care how long it takes me, but I'll get out and you won't ever see me again." By now I'm sure the whole house is listening in to our shout fest and I could care less. I turn on my heel and slam the door open and storm out. I don't know where I'm going as long as its far from him. 'How dare him!? I will never stay here with him, no matter how long it takes I'll never." In my fury I collide with someone and end up on the floor. When I look up I find myself staring into red eyes, I feel a strange connection with this boy but he breaks it by glaring at me. "Watch where you're going vampire." My fangs come out at the sound of his beating heart. "Human." I stand up and return his glare twice as hard. "Yuki!" I turn and find Kaname walking my way. I turn to walk the other way anger renewed. "Kiryu what are doing here?" He asks the newcomer. "Seems like your newest lover's running away from you." Kiryu says with a ridiculing tone. Kaname turns to glare at him and opens his mouth to answer but I beat him to it. "I am nobody's possession." I glare even harder at him. Wasting no time I turn on my heel and leave them. A few corridors more and I come to a window. 'My way out, but my stuff I can't leave them here.' Thinking this I ponder on what to do. 'If I leave now Kaname will probably send people after me and there's no way I'll be able to escape... But I could use this chance to learn my surroundings and Kaname's probably busy with Kiryu so I'll have more time.' Smiling at my plan I open the window and jump. I kept thinking that the fall would hurt, but surprisingly I barely felt it. 'Right vampire enhancements.' I smile at the thought. 'Cheerleading skills and now the enhancements, this will be easier than I thought.' I look around and see a wall not to far. When I look up all I see are red brick walls covered in vines about three time, or more, my size. 'Damn bastards. Why is it so high?' Without any further delay I jog to the wall and look for ways to climb it. 'How the hell did those vampires climbed this!?' I keep looking around the garden looking for ways put. Then I see it. My way out. There's a tree taller than the wall but still inside. 'If I climbed that tree I could jump from there to the wall. If I fall... Well they say there's no time like now.' I climb the tree and find it surprisingly easy. I look both ways to make sure nobody's coming and jump. When I land on the floor I barely register the pain. 'Sweet!' I start moving away from the mansion and look back to see if anybody noticed me. 'Holy shit that place is huge!' Luckily nobody saw me and I decided on where to go. "I'm Kaname where would I look for me?" *sweatdrops* 'That's the stupidest question ever to ask mankind. He'd look everywhere. Scratch that, he would send people to look for me everywhere.' I keep pondering on the question until I realize I should probably move. Walking I see the stores we were earlier and an idea comes to mind. 'Disguise' *smirk* I start waking to a random store and start looking for clothes that could pass for uniform. When I'm done buying, still have the credit card in me, I realize how easy it would be for Kaname to track me. I laugh. I'm not an idiot. Buying means leaving a trace for them to follow but I'm just looking around. I spy an electronics store and make my way there. 'If Kaname's going to lock me up might as well have entertainment. I start looking at the laptops when one of them jumps at me. I reach to grab it when a hand grabs my arm. I turn thinking it was Kaname's people, but only find a clerk. "Excuse me miss, but are you planing on buying that?" The retard asks me. "No I'm looking for ways to rob this tonight." I reply sarcastically. He frowns at me and I could care less. I walk to another clerk and ask him about the computer. He tells me it's the newest model, the Surface RS (I do not own). "I'd like one of those please and the iPod 4 (also do not own)" the clerk look like I was crazy. I roll my eyes at him. "Yes I have money to pay. Can you go get them now?" I tell the man in an annoyed tone. "O-of course." He hurries off to look for them and comes back. "Here you go. May I interest you in some cases?" *shrug* "Why not?" He shows me the cases and I pick a black and purple for the Tablet/Laptop and a black and pink for the iPod. I pay for them and the clerk that was questioning me blushes when he sees the platinum. I smirk at him and put my purchases in my side book bag(brand new too)and leave the store. I continue walking around and settle for small café to take a small rest. Not two minutes in and two guys start hitting in me. Annoyed with the interruption, I look for an excuse to blow them off, when a hand clamps in my shoulder. When I turn to look I swear I saw the devil himself. "Oni-sama! Daijobu?" I pretend Kaname is my brother so we don't attract attention. "We're leaving." He pulls me up abruptly and starts to a limousine that is conveniently in front of us. "H-hai!" He opens the door and he does everything but push me into the car. Once inside he tells the driver to drive. I notice we're not alone. Takuma, Akaktsuki and Aidou are in the car with us and they don't look happy. "What were you thinking Yuki?" "None of your business Takumi." I copy Kaname and look as the view rolls next to us. "Kaname-sama has been nothing if not understanding with you. Why you decided to escape is out of my mind." Akaktsuki tries to scold me. "Understanding? You're talking about the man who killed my parents." I tell them in a sweet tone. I laugh. "How can I not stay there?" I finish sarcasm interlacing with every word. They look shocked at the news. 'Guess they found out their king isn't so perfect.' Before long we arrive at the mansion. They start getting out but I stayed planted on the seat. "Get out of the car Yuki." These are Kaname's first words to me since he picked me up. "No." "Get out or I'll force you." "..." He re-enters the car and pulls me out. He continues to drag me even after we enter the house. 'Enough' I pull myself out of his grasp and stagger backwards. "I'm not a doll you can drag wherever you want Kaname." "Enough. You've disobeyed my orders once, you will obey this time." He walks toward me his arm raised to me. " I don't have to obey you. YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" *frown* "Yuki." His tone said it all. He would stop at nothing to control me. "Come hit me! You've already killed my parents and took me from my home. I wouldn't put it past you-" 'It was so sudden I would have thought I imagined it, if it weren't for the sharp pain in my face. 'He really did hit me.' "I won't let you undermine my authority while you live under my roof. Forget this foolishness and start acting like the noble you have become." With that he turns his back to me and walks away. "I hate you Kuran Kaname! And I swear I'll leave." I glare at his back as tears threatening to fall. "Save your breath, what I say goes." I start seeing red. 'If that's your game, I'll play my hand.' I turn, ignoring all the looks, and go to my room making sure to slam the door as hard as possible. *SLAM* I keep walking and fall face first into the bed. "My parents feared I threw a fit and now I am. The irony." I start laughing and before long I start crying too. 'Mom Dad, I miss you guys much.' I curl into myself asking God what I did to deserve any of this when I see Angel sitting on top of my dresser. I grab her and pull her as close to me as possible. I stay like that till I cry my self to sleep.


End file.
